A friend from the past
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: full summary inside! please R
1. Chapter 1

My first ever .Hack//G.U. fic, so please be nice.

Disclaimer: don't own .Hack//G.U. or .Hack in general but I do have my own copies the games for PS2 and the Princess of Chaos, Angel is my own OC

Pairing: mention of Sora/OC, Haseo/OC

Authoress note: if any of you find any spelling errors or anyother kind of mistake that i might have over looked please let me know

Full summary:

A year after the server reboot, Haseo continues to play 'The World R:2' along with his guild and the G.U. members. Haseo's twin blade friend, Alkaid, stopped playing 'The World' leaving him an email saying that she would be back someday. Around the time Alkaid leaves 'The World' a female Adept Rogue has made her way up the ranks of the Sage Palace. Yata believes that there is something dangerous about her, he sends Haseo to bring her to him. When Haseo gets to the area the girl was in, Δ: Hidden Forbidden Holy ground, he finds her sitting on the empty pedestal that once held a chained statue of the goddess Aura. The girl locks eyes with Haseo, she smiles at him and says, "Hey Sora, long time no see buddy."

Story start:

* * *

Serpent of Lore

The guild master of Raven and G.U. leader stared at his monitors in awe and confusement, "No normal player should be unbeatable." he muttered as he sent a short mail to Haseo telling him to come to the Serpent of Lore immediately.

Ten minutes later the silver Adept Rogue walked into the room and stood in front of the G.U. leader, "What now Yata?" Haseo asked in his usual annoyed tone. The image of a female Adept Rogue appeared on the monitor behind Yata, "this girl, the PKK 'The Princess of Chaos', I need you to find her and bring her to me for questioning." Yata replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Haseo raised an eyebrow at Yata, "what's so special about that girl anyways Yata?" "I was wondering when you would ask that, rumor is that she is a veteran player from R:1 and that she has friends in CC Corp who kept her character data safe until R:2 started. People say she has items that are no longer in 'The World' that is why I need you to bring her to me Haseo. Do you understand?" Yata explained as the image of the girl disappeared. Haseo nodded, "Yhea yhea, ill get her. But where exactly is she anyways?" Yata looked down at the terminal in front of him, "she is at the area words, Δ: Hidden Forbidden Holy ground. Now go." Yata replied and Haseo headed to the Chaos Gate and he warped to the area.

Δ: Hidden Forbidden Holy ground

Walking up to the cathedral Haseo thought, 'why would anyone actually hang around in a sacred ground?' as he opened the door and approached the pedestal where a Tri-Edge mark was he saw 'The Princess of Chaos' sitting on the pedestal. The girl looked up and silver locked with ruby, the girl smiled at him, "Hey Sora, long time no see buddy. Remember little old me?" she asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

Haseo shook his head, "My names Haseo, not Sora." he replied as he glared at her. She pouted, "Aww don't be like that Sora, it's me, Angel remember? We use to PK noobs back in R:1, don't ya rember? We were a team Sora, well we were until Skeith showed up and used Data Drain on you. . ." her voice trailed off as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Listen to me girl, I've never played R:1" Haseo said getting annoyed.

Tapping her index finger on her chin Angel mumbled, "Skeith musta messed with his head," she looked Haseo up and down, "You sure you don't remember me, Ryou?" she asked using his offline name. Haseo's eyes widened, "How the hell do you know my name!!" he growled glaring daggers at her. Angel sweatdroped, "I know your name 'cause 8 years ago we meet offline and we realized we went to the same school. we started hanging out outside of 'The World' then you made me hack into a protected area, I told you it was a bad idea but you wouldn t listen promising me a rare item when we got back to Mac Anu. My love of rare items stopped me from protesting anymore so I hacked into the area, as we approached the dungeon, Skeith appeared and you started to fight it. I yelled at you that we should leave the area, you turned and looked at me, you told me to leave and that you'd be right behind me. I nodded and started to run, Skeith noticed me and prepared to use data drain. Just before it hit me you pushed me out of the way, you said that you were sorry for not listening to me when I said that area was dangerous, you said for me to stay safe and then you disappeared. I went to see you offline but you were a 'lost one'." she said softly.

Haseo rubbed his head, "My head..." he groaned as Angel slid off the pedestal and stood in front of him. She reached up and gently massaged the sides of his head, "you ok Sora?" she asked moving her hands away from his head. Haseo nodded, "yhea I m fine Ang." he replied smiling softly at her. Angel's eyes lit up, "Ang?!? Does that mean you remember me now Sora??" she asked hopefully. Haseo nodded and hugged her, "yhea i remember Angel, i guess my brain suppressed my memories from back then, sorry."

Angel grinned, "Its 'kay Sora! I m just glad your back!" Haseo rolled his eyes at her hyperness, "Almost 10 years and you haven't changed a bit have ya Angel? And Ang call me Haseo now." he said as he was glomped by his old partner. Angel nodded, "Yup, wish I could say the same 'bout you Haseo."

Haseo sighed, "Angel I gotta take you to meet someone, ok?" he asked taking her hand. Angel nodded, "Kay I guess." and the pair exited the Cathedral and warped back to Mac Anu.

Δ Server; Eternal City Mac Anu

The pair exited the Dome and walked down into the Central District where two of Haseo's guild members were working the Guild shop. "Hey Haseo!" the tall bladebrander, Silabis said waving at his guild master. "Hey Silabis, Gaspard." Haseo replied to his guild mates. "Whos your pretty friend Haseo??" the pink dog, Gaspard asked looking at Angel. Angel smiled at Gaspard and patted him on the head, "I m Angel, I'm an old friend of Haseo's, nice to meet you Gaspard, Silabis." "See you later guys, we gotta go meet someone." Haseo said grabbing Angel's hand and walking through the Harbor district and to the Home in the Mercenary District.

Outside the Home

"You're taking me to a guild?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. Haseo nodded and handed her a Raven guest key, "Yhea now let s go, ok?" Angel took the card and they entered Raven's Home.

Inside Raven's Home

as the pair walked into the Home a pink haired character said, "So this is the girl Master Yata wanted." the blue haired guy said, "She doesn't look that dangerous. I'm Kuhn by the way Miss?" Angel locked eyes with Kuhn, "Angel, nice to meet you Kuhn." she gave him a small smile. Kuhn returned the smile, "Angel is a lovely name. This grump over here is Pi." he said pointing to the pink haired girl. Angel nodded, "So that Yata guy is in there, right?' she asked looking at the hallway on the upper level.

Haseo nodded, "Yhea Yata's in there waiting for us Ang." Angel nodded and headed towards the stairs, as she reached the stairs Pi grabbed her arm, "Master Yata isn' t ready to see you yet." Angel glared at Pi, ripped her arm out of Pi's grip and extended her right arm palm facing Pi as her Twilight Bracelet became visible. Haseo gulped, "Pi... I wouldn't get her mad if I were you."

Angel grinned as Pi backed away and she walked up the stairs, "You coming Haseo?" she asked leaning against the railing. Haseo nodded and quickly joined her at the top of the stairs, "Lets go see Yata." he said and they both walked into the hallway leading to the Serpent of Lore.

* * *

~To Be Continued.  
~Thanks for reading, leave a review if you liked it

~Until next time, laters from Angel


	2. Chapter 2

heres the second chapter of my .Hack//G.U. fic, enjoy!  
disclaimer's in chapter 1

Authoress note: i know that some things here are a bit different than what happened in the shows/mangas and the reason its like this is because i never had the time to finish watching the anime/manga. and just to clear a few things up, the reason Haseo got his memory back so quickly is because out of all his memories from R:1 his memories of Angel were the strongest therefore when she introduced herself and spoke of what caused him to be a 'lost one' it triggered his memories.

* * *

Recap:

Haseo was sent to the Chadral to bring a susposed hacker to the G.U. leader Yata. When Haseo found the girl she kept calling him 'Sora'. she told him that they were partners back in R:1, Haseo tells her that he has never played R:1 and that his name is not Sora that its Haseo. the girl sighs and introdues herself as Angel the 'Princess Of Chaos' and she tells him how Sora became a 'lost one' she called him by his real name "Ryou" causeing Haseo to get angry. Angel stayed calm and told him that 8 years ago they had meet offline and that they both attented the same school, she told him that they hung out a lot both inside and outside of "The World" until one day Sora made Angel hack into a protected area where they encountered Skeith. Sora started to fight Skeith and told her to run that he'd be right behind her, Angel nodded and started to run, Skeith noticed her and prepaired to use 'Data Drain' on her but at the last minute Sora pushed her out of the way. as his character dissappeared Sora said he was sorry for not listening to her when she said the area was dangerious, he also said for her to stay safe and he dissappeared becomeing a 'lost one'.

Haseo's head then started to hurt and Angel got up from her spot on the pedistol and started to gently massage his temples, Haseo smiled at her when she removed her hands, he said "thanks Ang" which caused said girl's eyes to widen. Angel asked if him calling her 'Ang' ment that he rembered her, Haseo nodded and he was glomped by his old PKing partner.

Haseo took Angel to Mac Anu, where she meat his guildmates Silabus and Gaspard before he brought her to Raven's atHome in the Mercinary Distrect. the entered the Home where Angel met Pi, 'Old Hag', and Khun, 'Womenizer', Angel had walked up the stairs and entered the Serpant of Lore with Haseo at her heels.

* * *

Serpant of Lore

the pair walked into the Serpant of Lore and stoped infront of the terminal. Angel looked around, "so this is an Admin only area? im not very impressed." she mumbled pouting causing Haseo to chuckle at her childlike behavior. "Welcome to the Serpant of Lore, 'Princess of Chaos', i am Yata." Yata said his voice calm as the platform he stood on landed behind the treminal.

Angel raised an eyebrow at Yata, "mhm nice dress dude." she giggled causing Yata to glare at her, "it is not a dress and you know it Princess." said girl rolled her eyes, "yhea yhea, so what exactly do you want, ive done nonthing wrong." Angel said leaning back aganist Haseo's chest. Yata placed his hand on the terminal and several screens of Angel using her Twilight Bracelet appeared behind him, "you have been using that bracelet as if it were a toy to play with until it breaks, Bulmong might have allowed it but i will not tolerate a player who does whatever she wants whenever she wants."

Angel chuckled, "do you honestly think you can threaten me Yata? no admin can touch my character, she's written right into "The World"s mainframe. Try to delete her and you crash 'The World', yes im that good of a hacker Yata, there is no way you can get me to do what you say." she said her voice turning harsh. Yata grinned, "but i have control of Haseo my dear Princess." Angel's fists clenched as she glared at Yata and growled, "you leave him alone or so help me i will kill you!!" as her Twilight Bracelet started to glow reacting to her anger.

Haseo placed his hands on her shoulders, "Ang please calm down, it wont do shit to let your anger cloud your mind." he whispered softly in the annoyed girl's ear. Angel unclenched her fists, "fine, killing him wouldnt be much fun anyways." she mumbled leaning into her partner's chest. Haseo put his face into the junction between her head and neck and smiled, "thats my girl" he looked up at Yata as he wrapped his arms protectively around Angel's waist, "i refuse to do anything that will hurt her in anyway, got that Yata?"

Yata sighed but nodded, "understood Haseo. i will not force you to do something you do not want to do." Haseo nodded and walked out of the Home with Angel.

Outside the atHome

when the pair exited the Home Angel hugged Haseo, "thanks for keeping me from losing it and PKing Yata Haseo." she smiled and kissed his cheek. Haseo grinned, "anytime Ang. but how is it that your character is written into the mainframe of 'The World'?" he asked looking at her confused. Angel giggled and patted him on the head, "i really owe Auntie Helba a thankyou for doing that don't i?" she replied grinning at her partner.

Haseo's jaw dropped, "Helba did that for you!?! woah, she must have really liked you Angel." Angel smiled and nodded, "yup, out of all the characters in "The World" Auntie Helba said that mine intrested her the most so she decided to make sure that my character data would be safe from deletion by writting my character data into the mainframe of 'The World' and only a select few know how to access the data." she replied smiling as she rembered the Queen of the Netslum.

"so do you still talk to the others from R:1?" Haseo asked as they walked through the Harbor Distrect. Angel nodded once, "i hear from Kite every so often, Orca's the same way. BlackRose and Mistral haven't talked to me ina while. Bulmong contacts me everytime hes not busy with work so i hear from him often, from what Elk's told me hes playing R:2 and is hopeing to meet up with me soon. i cant wait to see him again, im suspose to meet him in the back of the Arena in Lumina Cloth, wanna tag along Haseo?" she replied tilting her head to the side.

Haseo chuckled, "sure, it'll be good to see Elk again." Angel grinned and the pair warped to the Chaos Gate and they gated to Lumina Cloth.

Lumina Cloth

the two arrived in Lumina Cloth and they walked to the area behind the Arena where they saw the blue haired Blade Bradisher and former Emperor of the Demon Palace, Endrance.

Angel tilted her head to the side, "that you Elk? wow you sure got tall!" she said staring up at the 6'3 (Angel is 5'9) character who use to be shorter than her. Endrance nodded, "it is good to see you again Angel." he replied handing her his member adress he then noticed Haseo, "what are you doing here Haseo?"

"Aww come on Elky, your telling me that you don't rember my partner?" she wined pouting as she wrapped her arms around Haseo's left arm. Endrance raised an eyebrow, "You mean Sora? he plays 'The World' R:2 too?" he asked. Angel nodded happily, "Yup, Sora's new character is standing next to me silly head! why else would i be so friendly with a guy unless he was my Sora!" Haseo chuckled, "Hey Elk, you gunna tell her what your new name is in 'The World'?"

Endrance smiled and nodded, "I go by the name of Endrance now Angel, so you do not have to call me 'Elk' any more." Angel nodded once, "Endrance huh? its got a nice ring to it, i like it!" she giggled hugging her much taller friend.

Endrance smiled as Angel released him from her hug, "perhaps we could go adventuring sometime, what do you say Angel?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Angel tapped her chin with her finger several times before replying, "sounds good to me, but its gotta be a high level area, got it?" both males nodded and the three walked to the Chaos Gate and warped back to Mac Anu.

Mac Anu

as the three arrived in Mac Anu Endrance said, "i've got to go, i'll see you later Angel, Haseo." the other two nodded, "ok see you later Endrance!" Endrance then logged off.

"so what we gunna do now Haseo?" Angel asked as they walked down to the Central Distrect. Haseo shrugged then he growled, "short mail from Yata, i gotta go Angel. try not to get into too much trouble while im gone." Angel sighed but nodded, "alright i'll behave." Haseo smiled at her, "good girl, i'll see you later." and then he headed off to Raven's atHome in the Mercinary Distrect.

Angel sat on the edge of the fountain near Shop Acorn and a small grin appeared on her face, "short mail from Bulmong, 'meet me at your favorite area in 5 minutes', better head to the Catherdal." she mumbled as she walked to the Chaos Gate and warped to Δ: Hidden Forbidden Holyground.

Δ: Hidden Forbidden Holyground

as Angel walked up the isle of the Catheral the blue haired white winged Admin smiled at her and held his arms out, "glad you could make it Angel, its good to see you" Angel grinned and hugged the legendary character, "Bulmong! i've missed you so much! i can't believe your back in "The World"! its great to see you too!" she giggled hugging him tighter.

Bulmong chuckled when she released him, looking her up and down he smiled, "i like the new changes Angel, Adept Rogue huh? what jobs did you pick?" Angel grinned, "thanks Bulmong. i think Adept Rogues are cool! Sora's new character is an Adept Rogue too! i chose Flick Reaper, the new version of a Heavy Blade (i forget what that class is called), and Twin Blade!"

Bulmong nodded his head in approval, "scythe, broad sword and dual swords. weren't thoses the types of weapons you used back then to PK newbies?" Angel nodded and he continued, "excellant choices Angel, those jobs suit you perfectly." Angel giggled pulled out her silver Honeysuckle dual swords and showed them to Bulmong, "i still have them, the only silver set of Honeysuckle dual swords." she smiled at her reflection on the silver blades.

Bulmong chuckled as he watched Angel stare into the silver blades in her hands, "I'm glad to see that you still have them, getting those swords sure did cause a lot of trouble." Angel giggled and nodded, "Very true Bulmong, but these swords were so worth the trouble it took to finish that insane quest! these swords, Honeysuckle, were Sora's cause he was the one who accepted the quest... he gave them to me for my birthday. i'm never gunna get rid of these swords, their very precious to me. the 2nd best birthday gift i've ever gotten, the 1st best being when i got my copy of "The World" R:1."

"so how long are you gunna be playing "The World" Bulmong?" Angel asked as she seated herself on the pedistol and smiled at the legendary player. Bulmong shurgged, "I'm not exactly sure Angel, its possible that i'll be playing for a while. I've got to keep an eye out for bugs and such."

To Be Continued in chapter 3!

R&R guys an gals! Angel

p.s. if anybody wants to know what the 'Princess Of Chaos' looks like pm me and ill send you the link to her pic


End file.
